Power Rangers SPD: Ultimate
by LonelyOtakuGamer
Summary: I'm a big fan of the Power Rangers/Super Sentai series, and this is my first fanfiction for the series. It takes place 22 years after Power Rangers SPD the american adaptation. Oxion, Daryl, Chase, Mirage and Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers SPD: New Gen Rangers**

 **Newtech City 2027**

 **Two years after the defeat of Grumm, Space Patrol Delta was able to see peace within the galaxy, except for common criminals causing some trouble. Anubis was able to settle down once again with his wife Isinia and with the new arrival of their daughter Mirage. But it wasn't all good as Isinia has passed away during child birth, leaving Anubis distraught.**

 **Newtech City 2032**

 **It has been five years since Isinia has passed away, Mirage grew up being raised by Anubis and with the help of Kat who she saw as a mother. By this Mirage saw the three of them being a family, within a few months Anubis and Kat were married, the year after Kat gave birth to their new daughter Luna, the first dog/feline hybrid. Took after her mother's human-like features, whiskers and green eyes and her father's dark blue and white scaly skin with ears.**

 **With the three special women in his life he vowed to not let them be harmed by the dangers of the world.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Enemy**

It's been a calm 22 years since the Troobian army attacked Earth. The only problems the planet has seen are crimes done by normal criminals. Anubis has been training new rangers to this years B-Squad. It consisted of Daryl as the blue ranger, Chase as the green ranger, and Oxion as the red ranger.

The spots for yellow and pink have not been chosen, but here has been exactly one volunteer who had the ability to join the squad, but one dog wasn't allowing it. " Father why are you so against me joining B-Squad? I have what it takes, you used to be one." Complained Luna. " We've been over this before, it's too dangerous and you're too young." Replied Anubis in an annoyed tone.

Since the beginning of the year there were training regimes for the pink and yellow ranger positions, Luna has been training reaching the top of her class and begging her father to accept her for it.

" Dad! Why're you being so selfish," Luna asked as she followed her father to the command center. " Mom convince him to let me join."

Kat turned to look at her daughter, " Luna it's not fully up to me and I wouldn't mind you being one, but it can be dangerous." Replied Kat.

Luna looked at her sister Mirage, but she turned around and began to walk out. " Hey don't you there walk away from me." Luna ran after her older sister.

" Doggie, I don't think we can keep this up. You can't keep her out of danger for too long." Said Kat. " I know I just want her to choose a safer path. She's still young she doesn't fully know what she wants to do yet."

In Luna and Mirage's room, Luna goes on a tantrum about not being a ranger. " How can he be so stubborn? I'm capable of being a ranger, so what if it's dangerous. Mirage, have you ever wanted to become a ranger to help people?" Asked Luna. " Not really, I'm perfectly fine doing something else. I'm not much of a fighter like you are. You should think about his concern for you, there might be a reason for it."

Luna looked at herself in the mirror and thought about what she said, but just like her father she was stubborn and wont take no for an answer. She left out the room and Mirage ran to the door, " Where are you going Luna?" She ignored her and kept walking. An hour later Luna found herself at the Newtech City beach.

" I hate him so much, I wish I can prove myself even more."

" Maybe I can help you with that," Said a mysterious stranger."

" Who are you?"

" Just another member of the academy, but not of this planet. I wanted to prove myself to my superior so I came here."

" Oh, so do you have a plan to prove ourselves?"

" I do, how well are you with megazords?"

Back at the base the alarm blares as the screens shows two zords in the city. " Rangers prepare yourselves." Ordered Anubis. The rangers went into their selected vehicles to fight and Mirage walks into the room right after. Kat turned to her and asked, " Where's your sister?" Mirage told them how she just ran off and never been back for about an hour.

This concerned Anubis and Kat, he turned to Mirage and gave her a morpher, " Mirage I want you to go look for her and I want you to be safe by morphing into the yellow ranger."

" But father, I'm not a fighter I can't do that."

" Mirage, I believe in and this will be the only time. If need be I'll have Kat send the yellow ranger's vehicle to you to help the other three. You worked on the vehicles so I trust you'll be able to fight as well."

Mirage took the morpher and transformed into the yellow ranger and took one of the patrol vehicles out to the town.

While she was doing that, the other three were out to identify their attackers. " Hault, you're under arrest for driving a zord without a license and disturbing the peace. Daryl identify our targets."

" Right, we'll see who we're dealing with." The image zoomed into the two zords and sending the same image to the command center.

" Doggie, you gotta see this." Kat called out. " Is that, Luna? What is she doing in there?"

" Commander do you see this?" Asked Oxion.

" Yes, I do. I want you to take down her zord first than focus on the other. I have some words for that young lady."

Mirage was sent out the yellow ranger vehicle to help assist in taking down the zords. She got in and headed for her sister. " Luna, you're under arrest for working with a criminal, please surrender now and the results won't be bad for you. " Mirage said through intercom.

" Crap, it's my sister. Mirage what are you talking about he can't be a criminal," he said he was part of SPD from a different branch and wanted prove himself just like me." Explained Luna.

" The commander our father is not happy about this. So please don't make him have to treat you like a criminal."

" So you're the daughter of this branch's commander, I see you'll make a fine hostage," said the mysterious stranger.

The stranger used his Zord to attack Luna and destroy hers. Once he was finished with that he turned his attention to the other rangers. Anubis, morphed into his Shadow Ranger form and went to go after Luna.

She was lying motionless in some rubble of the zord, Anubis went to her side and brought her back to base. The fight between the rangers and the stranger have subsided and he was captured.

Back at base, Luna was in the infirmary as she awoke. Her mother Kat was sitting in the chair next the bed with the look of worry, but more of the disappointed side.

" You know your father would not be happy, right?" Asked Kat. " He should have let me do what I wanted, it's not fully my fault."

" Luna, he isn't right from keeping from being a ranger, but that doesn't mean that you can go out and pilot a zord without the credentials, there were some casualties in the city. Did you even think about the consequences?"

" I'm sorry okay, like I said it wasn't fully my fault."

" Well, I was told to bring you to him once you woke up. Get up and let's get it over with."

" What? Anything but that mom, I'll never hear the end of it." Whined Luna. " You shouldn't have done what you've done than." Said Kat.

" Mom, please, I don't want to." Luna said as she cried.

Many knew how scary Anubis can get, especially when it involved his own kids. The girls did whatever they could to avoid Anubis's full wrath since they were young. What was worst about it, he used his kids as examples to everyone.

If you embarrass him, he'll do the same to you, in front of all of SPD. Kat dragged Luna to the center of the SPD base. There Anubis, the three members of B-Squad, Mirage and the rest of SPD stood in a circle as Luna was in the center.

Luna's face flustered at the sight of all the base, knowing what was going to happen will melt in her brain forever.

Anubis walked towards her and she quickly jumped back with her head held down as he spoke, " So you think it would be a good idea to take the side of a criminal to prove to me you can be part of B-Squad. Of all the ways to go about that, you chose this, you already knew I didn't want you and your sister to be a part of the rangers. Yes you both show a lot of promise to it. You have the physical capabilities something Mirage lacks and she has the knowledge on how to access the situation which you seem to lack. Together you two would make a great a contribution to the team, but I have my reasons to not allow it."

Luna looked up a little to her father, seeing that he was still angry, " What you have done, if I wasn't the commander here and it was someone else, you'll be tried as a criminal. But i'm going against it and only giving you week inside the cells as punishment."

" That's not fair, if you would have let me be a part of something greater would have never happened. You used to be one and mother was one for a bit why can't I be a ranger as well?!" Yelled Luna.

" Like I said I have my reasons. Let's not have this become worst than what it should."

" Maybe if you stop being such a stubborn old dog and tell me maybe I would understand." Once Luna realized she said Anubis was already right in front of her face, which scared she jumped and fell back.

" Luna, that is something you don't address your father as," yelled Kat. Luna can see the anger around her father as he stared down at her. " I… I…." she stuttered. Anubis grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and put her face closer to his, " you will never disrespect me again, you hear me young lady?" Tears filled Luna's eyes as she never seen her father this angry before. " Ye….yes sir…." He let her go and ordered some cadets to take her to the cells for her week punishment.

Back in the command center Anubis and Kat were working. " Will this effect her going to school doggie?" Asked Kat. " She'll be able to go to school, with and escort bringing her there and back," replied Anubis.

Kat nodded and went back to her work, in the cells Luna sat with her knees to her chest weeping, with the guilt of being put on her father's bad side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers SPD: New Gen Rangers**

 **Chapter 2: The Pink Ranger Pt. 1**

Three days ago, Luna was punished for working with a criminal without thinking of the people it might effect. Today is her fourth day in the SPD cells, she has just gotten back from school and was now doing homework when her sister walked in with some food.

" Good afternoon, Luna, I bought your favorite after school snack." She looks at her sister just waving her finger in the air with an expressionless face, " Luna, what's wrong?" Mirage asks.

Luna turns to her sister with the same expressionless face," Nothings wrong besides being grounded this bad. Once the point of him having us if he ain't going to let us achieve our dreams.?"

" You goof, we can't just think about us, father has a lot on his plate at the moment. When you're the Commander in Chief for Earth Branch, there's a lot more to worry about."

" Why have kids than, with a position like that. Mom would have been happier with someone who had more time for their own kids?"

Mirage was shocked at the statement, she knew her sister wasn't joking, for the past few years, Luna has become this depressed looking child. Mirage remembers when she was happy and bubbly all the time. " You shouldn't say something like that. Mom is happy with father. I was a little upset by it too, but I understood that he wanted to take it for us. You weren't born yet so you wouldn't understand, but think about everything that's been given to you because of this position he has."

It wasn't that Luna didn't want to understand, its that she couldn't. Because the thing she wanted to understand the most is her existence. Ever since she can remember at a very young age she was different from the other children. She didn't know how different until she got into the third grade. This was the first time she attended a school, the other kids and parents looked at her family like they were weird, only she noticed these confused glares. Her first day was terrible, she tried talking to the other students, but they avoided her. She was fine with that, cause they didn't bully her, she knew at the command base she had friends to talk to.

What started her depression was the fifth week she was in school and there was some boys and girls abusing a poor puppy. It was injured greatly and wasn't likely to live, but without thinking without knowing she pushed the others out the way and put both hands on the puppy and its wounds started to heal and it got up just fine.

From this the other kids saw her as a freak and the bullying started. Even to this day she hasn't told anyone about the situation.

" Mirage. What's the point of existing when you can't follow your dreams? Or when people around you don't see you as normal?"

" Where is this coming from, Luna?" Mirage asks.

" Oh nothing, I want to be left alone now. Is that fine?"

" Sure Luna, anything that makes you happy." Mirage gets up and leaves the cell. She turns to look back at her sister before completely leaving out.

Luna looked at the air, looking for… what was she looking for? Was it a purpose to make her existence feel like something? " There's nothing in this world that'll make me happy. Not even being a power ranger doesn't seem to fulfil my existence."

In the command center that has now been combined as the center for the supreme commander and earth base's delta force sit Sky, who is now the earth branch's commander and Anubis Cruger who is the supreme commander now moved to earth. Kat is working with Bridge on the new technology for the base's defenses. Syd teaching her son to control his powers that he inherited from her and Sky, Z is listening to music with her and Bridge's son, Jack and Alley came to visit their son to see how he was liking being part of B-Squad, and Mirage Cruger's daughter from his previous marriage is sitting with her father discussing about some mechanics she studied on for the megazord.

Syd got up from her spot and walked to Commander Cruger's spot, " So Mirage after what happened the other day will you be taking position of the yellow ranger? The team has been without one for so long, since the last two girls quit."

" I'm not the ranger type, but it's really up to my father." Mirage replies. " To be honest Mirage you might have to. Just recently there have been invasions on other planets from some ruler. He has destroy many more than what Grumm did years ago." Cruger spoke up.

Z got to her feet and walked towards him like everyone else did, " Wait, you're saying there's someone out there like Grumm?"

" Yes there is Mrs. Carson. I don't know who it might be, but we have to send someone out there to investigate."

" We can go, I mean, it's been a long time since we fought something this big." Says Bridge. " Anyone else thinks we should go?"

" Why not?" Says Syd.

" Sure. Sky it's your call." Says Z.

" Well, I approve of your departure. You leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow. And B-Squad be on your guard, we don't know if they have access to earth at the moment." Approved Sky.

Everyone walked out to prepare and the question about this is who will be the pink ranger if there were a possible attack.

Mirage takes some food for her sister, but she doesn't stay to talk as her sister doesn't look or speak to her. Mirage doesn't know what goes in her head, wishing she would open up to her.

In the mist of everyone at SPD are sleeping, there was a huge earthquake followed by an explosion. Kat, Cruger and Sky run to the command center to check the satellites. There were two megazords walking in sector D, Sky called both A and B- Squad to handle the situation. They all transformed and headed to their vehicles. B- Squad used their vehicles to corner the enemy, while A- Squad transformed to fight. It was good 20 mins and they were getting whooped. The earthquakes were getting more intense, Luna knew they weren't going to win with just one megazord. She went to the cell door and without thinking she closed her eyes and in an instant was able to create a spiritual version of herself to open the door and she ran out.

She went to her mother's lab to grab the morpher, she transformed at that moment and ran to the command center. Cruger, Sky, and Kat heard the doors open and before they can catch Luna she was already down the shoot to the pink ranger vehicle.

" Mirage, I'm here to assist. We have to form the megazord in order to defeat them." Luna said through the communicator.

" You know father isn't gonna like this sis," Mirage replied.

" I don't, you know you're in big trouble young lady?" Cruger barked through the communicator.

" At the moment, I don't care. So please don't distract me, we have some criminals to fight." With that Luna cut off the communicator link to the base, and the team begins to form the megazord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers SPD: New Gen Rangers**

 **Chapter 3: Pink Ranger Pt. 2**

The team fused into the megazord to fight the criminals. They jumped in front of A-Squad to give them time to recover from the attack.

" Alright guys, we can do this and go back to bed," said Oxion. " Well for some of us, Luna will be up all night getting chewed out by her father." Replied Daryl.

Luna ignored them, " Guys come on, we have to beat this thing or none of us getting any sleep. Wouldn't mind if we were late so I can avoid that old man."

" Don't talk so little about father sis. It's starting to get a bit annoying." Replied Mirage.

Both squads were able to defeat and capture the two criminals. Back at the base the squads were in the command center briefing Sky on the last minute mission. They were dismissed, but Cruger kept Luna back to talk to her.

" You know you're in more trouble than before right?" Asked Cruger.

" Obviously," Luna replied with an attitude. Cruger growled in irritation at her tone. " Here, I know you want this thing back." She handed Cruger the morpher. " To be honest, I don't deserve to be a ranger. Not sure what my purpose in life is, but it can't be that, i'm no help. I'll be back in the cell serving my punishment." She walked out the command center, Kat, Sky, and Cruger exchange glances.

" Is she alright," Asked Kat.

Luna was sitting in her cell, just looking at the ceiling, probably contemplating life. To be honest I don't know what she's doing.

" Hey…um…are you doing okay," Mirage came walking in with dinner. She and sat down. " After you're finished father says he wants to see you."

" For what, what else is there to talk about. I mean of all the times he never really had time for us he decides to wait till I get punished to give me any attention."

Mirage looked at her sister with hurt in her eyes. She never understood how her sister can talk so lowly of their father, " Luna, you need to stop with this attitude of yours. What caused you to push away the people who love you? We're always there for you."

" You wouldn't understand if I told you. I'm done let's go hurry and see what dad wants." She got up and Mirage followed suit. They walked to the command center and waited for Anubis to finish some work her was looking through on the current perps they captured.

Everyone from B-Squad and A-Squad were there, " Why is everyone else here, I thought you only wanted to see me?" Luna asked her father.

" I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I believe you have what it takes to be a power ranger, you showed a lot of determination in helping your sister and her team. It's something that comes rarely in this world, the only problem you have is your attitude. I don't know why you started speaking lowly of your sister, mother, me and the rest of S.P.D. After your punishment is over, you'll be a full member of B-Squad." Anubis explained to Luna. She looked around her, everyone eyes trained in her direction. She looked back at her father and his arm was outstretched with the S.P.D. morpher in hand.

" This seems like there's a catch to it."

Kat walked up to her and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Luna stepped back a bit. " There is a catch, as you see, we want you to be able to confide in us. We are you're family and we feel like you can't trust us. We don't know why it's that way. So in order to be a ranger, sometime in the future, we want you to tell us the truth." Kat explained in a hurt like tone, with the fact that her daughter didn't want to be touched.

" Do I get a choice on when to talk?" Anubis and Kat exchange glances and looked back to her nodding their heads.

With that Luna grabs the morpher, does the S.P.D. salute and walks back to her cell.

Everyone in the room, stood in awkward silence. Bridge walks up to his commander, " I don't want to make it sound too alarming, but I have been reading her aura since she was you know in Kat."

Anubis looked at him and everyone else got a bit closer, " What of her aura Mr. Carson?"

" Well, you see unlike most people we emit an aura that's fairly small, but Luna's aura is pretty big."

Kat spoke up, " What do you mean?"

" Well, it's like she's two different people sharing the same body, but from the time she was young to now it shrinked just a little bit. But it's still crazy big, it's something I've never seen."

" I maybe able to point what type of aura she has actually," Chase, Bridge and Z's son speaks up. " I inherited father's aura reading abilities, but I can actually look closer into what kind she has. Luna's does have a unique aura, what makes it unique is that it's a life aura. You may be thinking we all have one it shows that we're alive, yes that's true. But she possess one that includes like what dad said as two different spirits, I don't know why, but I've been following her for some time," with that statement Cruger growls at him. " Sorry DC, but it's for research on Luna, before she was grounded. She was at the park and there was a dead bird on the ground, she picked it up and it started moving again and eventually flew off. Of course Luna became weak, that's when I noticed that that extra life energy decreased a little and that's when you mention that weird activity the satellites picked up. It was from her." Chase finished is explanation and everyone looked at each other.

The first to speak up was Kat, " She's able to heal and bring other beings back to life. Where…. It's strange. Doggie we have to keep a close eye on her, who knows what enemies will be able to benefit from this." Kat says to her husband.

" I know, it'll be harder when she starts school in a few weeks. We'll do our best and Chase, keep an eye on her when she's here in the base."

Everyone saluted Cruger and Sky and went straight to bed. There are many things waiting ahead for our rangers.


	4. Ideas

Now that chapter 3 is out the way. The hard part about this story is characters the rangers will be facing, i havent planned how many chapters i want it to be, but to start off i need names for the bad guys that'll be in the next 10 chapters from this one and the main antagonist. If anyone has ideas let me know. In chapter 5 this will start the fights between B-Squad and the main antagonist and his/her goons.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: High School, The New Guy, And A Birthday Annoyance**

Since the private release from Chase about Luna's aura and special ability. The rangers have been keeping a close watch on her, it's been a few days and they weren't really quiet about watching her as she always knew when she was being followed. This time she got tired of it.

She was getting ready for her first day of high school when she got fed up with the stalking. " Okay, why has everyone been following me the past few days, because it's really annoying." Everyone tried to seem like they weren't doing anything, " I'm not stupid you know?"

Even though they were trying to look out for her, they did feel guilty about following her everywhere. Oxion stepped up and decided to break the ice and tell her why they were following her, " You got us, obviously. The reason we been following you is because, we know about your ability to heal or bring things back to life."

Luna looked up to the confession, as if hit with a brick. " Well what of it? And why are you guys worried about what I can do and how do you even know about that?"

That's when Chase spoke up, " Well, since you were born I and my dad have been reading your aura and from everyone else, yours is the greatest we've seen. And while on patrol I saw you bring a dead bird back to life." he scratched his head like he done walked into a fire pit.

Luna doesn't like it when people get into her personal life, not even her sister and parents. Knowing these guys might know something she rather keep hidden is stepping the line.

" Did my parents tell you to watch over me?" Every tried not make eye contact, and just on cue her parents walked in. " Did you tell them to follow me?" Looked walked up to her parents with a huff.

Anubis looked at his cadets, " Luna, it's just really concerning that you don't say anything to us. We're you're parents, you're supposed to talk to us when you have troubles."

" Sweetheart we just want the best for you. And we can't do anything unless you tell us something." Her mother looked a bit hurt and Luna's secrecy.

" I don't need to tell you anything, I can handle it on my own. Now are we bringing me to school for this orientation thing?" Luna walked out to wait by the car in the garage.

Cruger, Kat, and Mirage met her by the car and they left the base in awkward silence.

They arrive at Newtech High School, one of the best institutes in Newtech City. School is famous for it's talented students who attend its many clubs.

Cruger parks the S.P.D. vehicle in the parking lot, many people stop and look at the family get out the car. Many are confused at the sight of the group, some whisper " one's a cat and the other a dog", " how is their relationship possible", " check out the younger girl, what a sight of a hybrid". Luna watches as everyone whispers and gives them looks of surprise. They walk into the building and there are more glares going their way. This is one thing that Luna hates about going out in public, her family is unique in a weird way that people question it.

Throughout the orientation she hears people whispering thinking they can't hear them and she knows her parents are able to hear, but don't seem fazed by it as though it happened before.

Once that was done, parents, students and teachers mingle around the gym in order to get to know each other.

Doggie and Kat are talking to Luna's homeroom teacher and Luna and Mirage are sitting by the wall looking out at the crowd.

" I'm kinda thirsty, you want anything sis," Mirage said as she got up and looked at her sister. " No thanks you go ahead and get you something." Luna replied.

After Mirage left some kids that Luna recognized from her elementary days looked to her and started whispering. She knew they were talking about her and so were all the other kids that went to school with her.

Some faces she don't recognize seem to be doing the same, they probably heard the rumors about her from the others. Coming towards her were the boys that started the bullying because of her powers walked and starting crap. " Look who it is, little miss god. How have you been, bringing things back to life and killing them to do it over and over again." One of the boys scolded.

She didn't look at them or acknowledged their insults, she just got up and walked away from them. Some squeals started to irritate her ears as she followed the sound, some girls were crowding around a boy and all she heard were, " Oh my go it's Nate Taluon." " Can I get your autograph." The noise was annoying her as they squealed like pigs over some boy, the crowd split a bit as the boy was walking through. He was a tall guy with dyed dark blue hair, a not to tan and not pale skin complexion and purple eyes.

He looked up in her direction, " Woah who's that chick?" He asked one of the girls.

" Oh my god her, you don't want to associate yourself with that freak, she's able to bring things back to life. Like she's trying to play god, some things are meant to die." One of the girls replied, but before she knew it he was already next to Luna.

" Hey pretty lady, my name's Nate, what's yours?" She scoffed at his question and tried to walk away, but he was already in front of her.

" You don't know who I am don't you, do you read any kind of magazines?"

" Nate darling, of course she doesn't know who you are, you see how she ignored you. Being the daughter of S.P.D. Supreme Command, she probably isn't allowed to get involved in normal teenage stuff. Like look at her clothes, all she wears is long sleeves and long skirts and pants." One girl complained.

" To be honest little lady, I think you look cute in it. But I would love to know your name and get to know you some more." He pushed.

Out of nowhere her sister put her arm around her and replied, " Her name's Luna and I'm her older sister Mirage. Don't ask about the appearances, our family is kinda mixed."

Luna turned to her sister in anger, but just sighed, " Yeah that's my name, now that you know would you stop bothering me?"

" Oh trying to play hard to get, I like that. Let's be friends, you my lovely angel are the type of person I like to hangout with. You're mysterious and probably have a great personality." He got a little close and she pushed him away.

" Nate, you outcast, you trying to ruin his beautiful face?" A girl went to help Nate up, but he was already on his feet.

" Oooh strong to, I like a lady who can fight. What do you do besides be the child of the Supreme Commander?"

Again Mirage spoke up for Luna, " We're both B-Squad power rangers, she's pink and I'm yellow. I know you're asking her the questions, but there's a 99% chance she won't answer."

" Well, I still get to know something about her. But a sweet thing like you, is a ranger. Explains the strength, I like."

" Are you done here? Where are mom and dad, I'm ready to go." Mirage pointed in the direction their parents were. Luna, walked in the direction Mirage pointed to.

" Is there any other way I can you know talk to her more outside of school. I don't want to sound like a creep."

" No worries, just stop by the S.P.D. base and call for Mirage and Luna. Also her birthday is coming so if you like you can come. It's on the 20th."

" Cool, I'll be there. Well bye."

" Bye."

They both parted ways, Mirage walks up to her family. She looks at Luna tapping her foot. " No need to get impatient sis, they'll be finished soon."

Luna ignored her and just scoffed. She hated waiting, it's another pet peeve of hers. After another hour of her parents going around talking with teachers they were finally going home.

" So who was that boy you guys were talking to," Doggie asked his daughters.

" He was no one," Luna said.

" His name's Nate and it seems like he really admires you Luna," Her sister teased.

Both Doggie and Kat made a little laugh and Kat spoke up, " Well it looks like you made a new friend and you haven't even started yet."

" He's not my friend, he was just putting up a front. I bet by time we start school he'll ignore me completely." Luna snapped back.

She thought she would have been right, in her first class she looks down at Nate sitting in the front row, he looks up at her and waves. She ignores him and proceeds to walk to the back of the class, but all the seats are taken and the only one left is next to Nate.

The teacher asks her to hurry and sit, with no other choice she sets herself next to Nate and thinks. ( This isn't bad, I can just get here early and get a seat in the back)

" Now that everyone is seated, this will be your seat for the rest of the year in my class." Said the teacher. This shot Luna out her train of thought and for the rest of the day it was like this in every class. In each class they were classmates and what's worse about science is that whoever you sat with is your lab partner.

( This is going to be the worst school year ever.) She thought.

Luna had to put up with Nate both at school and at home as he kept coming around to see her. Doggie and Kat never protested about his constant visiting, as to believe that Luna will break out of her shell.

The day of Luna's birthday rolls around, for everyone's birthday at the base, a party is planned by Syd and if you have birthday close together you share it with others.

To the surprise Luna's birthday was the only on at base that took place in August. The party was a bit formal, with classical music playing, people dressed in formal wear. A little too formal for Luna and her sister, what Luna dreaded most was having to wear a dress, she hated one piece outfits altogether.

Nate arrived and the first thing he does is go talk to Luna. He ogles over her body being shaped by the dress, giving her tons of compliments.

Luna of course wasn't listening, " Mirage, you think you can cover for me. We're going to put our plan in action." She says to her sister.

" I have the playlist ready for you when you hit that dance floor. Hope father doesn't get too mad about the attire you'll present yourself in." Replies Mirage.

Nate looked really confuse and Mirage just gave him a wink, before taking off to the music booth.

In their room, Luna pulled a box out of their closet. She quickly put the clothes on, it was a tank top with a kitty and puppy on it, an armband on each arm, gloves that reach just below the elbow on one hand and the other only covered her hand, a belt that was small enough to wrap around her waist and chains dangling from it that connected to the loops of her shorts, one sock that reached up the thigh and one that reach below her knee, and for shoes some custom-made combat boots with the S.P.D. logo on it. She even dabbed on a little makeup. Now she was ready to wow the crowd.

Syd who planned the party walked to the center of the dance floor, and with mic in hand she said, " I like to give congrats to Luna Manx Cruger in celebration of her 15th birthday."

Everyone looked around for Luna and she was nowhere to be found, that's when on Mirage's cue she cut the classical and music and added her own mix to the room.

Dance music started to blare throughout the room, everyone looked in Mirages direction as she was moving from the stereo.

The music was for Luna to make her grand entrance, she walked to the center of the dance floor. Everyone has their mouth open especially her parents, she looked in their direction and just gave a little smirk. When on cue the first song started to play, for about four songs she wowed the crowd with her dance moves, something she has never shown anyone but Mirage.

At the end everyone cheered her on, but Cruger seemed to not enjoy it. Nate ran up to Luna and tried to hug her, but she punched him scare in the jaw for invading her personal space. Everyone gasped and thought it wasn't very lady like.

" Don't ever come up to me like that again." She snarled at him.

" Meow cutie, do that again I might get knocked out cold, but it'll be beneficial since I can dream about you," he said as he was able to get a bit closer to her now. The other guests just looked confused of why he wasn't mad about it.

" Oh by the way, you shouldn't leave a magazine open in class, because I was able to get something you had circled in there. Happy birthday little ranger." He handed her the gift, out of kindness she took it, but was mad about what he called her.

" Little ranger, how do you have the right to talk about calling me little. You have to be about the same age as me."

" Not really, as you see my doggie feline friend I am 17 years old, just turned in June."

Luna looked baffled about this, how can someone so much mature than her act more like a kid. Bridge, Sky, Z, Oxion, Jack, Ally, Chase, and Daryl came out with her birthday cake, " Here you go little lady, one birthday cake for you and a numbered candle to blow out and make a wish.

Luna hated being called little, she wanted to be treated like everyone else older than her, so she made her wish, " I wish you all stop calling me little." And she blew out the candles. They all laughed and she just looked at them all seriously, " Laugh it up."

The birthday party ended with a lot of smiles and new thoughts about Luna, she displayed a talent no one thought she had and how she feels about being called little, it was something new.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leads**

It's been a few days since Luna's birthday party and people were still talking about how they were impressed with her talents, the morning after though Cruger was grilling her out for the outfit she was wearing. Somehow that didn't stop her, she felt comfortable wearing her own style, even in her S.P.D. uniform which now is a jumpsuit, she keeps the top open where underneath she wears something like a bikini top.

When she first walked in the command center like that Cruger didn't like it at all, her mom didn't mind what she was wearing before, but this was too much.

" Young lady show some respect for S.P.D. and close that suit!" He barked, but it didn't scare her. " Do you realize how hot it's been dad, I'm not going to sit here forcing myself to overheat. When I go on patrol I'll close it up, but here I like to be a bit a more comfortable," she said with a snarky attitude.

Anubis looked to Kat and back at Luna. He got out of his chair and walked over to his daughter.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him, " You need to stop with the attitude, it's not cute at all."

" I don't have an attitude problem, I just want to be a teenager for once, instead of acting how people expect me to be because of your position." She made a hissing sound.

" I'm going on patrol, I'll see you guys later." Luna walked out as Nate walked in, he said hi but she just ignored him.

Everyone turned to each other, and sighed, " What is her problem," Nate spoke up.

" I don't have a problem Nate." She yelled down the hall.

Since Luna was underage and haven't got her permit, she had to walk to sector D. she walked the usual ally tightening her face because of the smell.

On the roof above her stood a girl about her age, who jumped down right in front of her.

" He little thing, sorry to startle you." The young girl said.

Luna didn't pay her no mind and kept walking ahead.

" Hey I'm talking to you little girl! You're part of S.P.D. aren't you? I have a little problem with you people."

" Girl I have no idea what you're talking about." Luna scoffed.

" You should, you are a ranger from the look of your uniform. 22 years ago my sister was captured by your police force."

" one I wasn't born yet and two I don't even look into the database. I just catch the bad guys and send them off. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Luna begins to walk away, but the stranger kicks her back and she lands to the ground.

" You wanna go?" Luna barked. " Bring little girl," replied the stranger.

Luna morphed into her S.P.D. suit ran in with all her might. They fought for quite some time when her communicator went off, " Luna are you there, you haven't reported your update of the patrol. Luna pick up." It was Cruger on the other end, but Luna wasn't able to respond as she was busy.

The communicator went off again, " Luna what are you doing, pick up the communicator."

Luna knocked the girl off her and took out her communicator to respond, " Sorry but I'm busy at the moment." She spoke through.

Before she knew it she was grabbed by the hair than the girl wrapped her arm around her neck.

Luna fought to get free, but she was at a disadvantage. She used her free arm to activate her a light beam that blinded her attacker from her morpher.

Back at base, Cruger assembled B-Squad and they all headed to Luna's location.

Luna was trying to recover her breathing when, the stranger shot a beam at the at her morpher and damaged it. Luna ended up demorphing, before she can get up, the stranger grabbed her again by the neck.

" Now that I have your attention. I like to set an example for S.P.D. about messing with my family and also relay this message to your commander. The stranger raised her right hand, that had this machine on it filling up with electricity.

She pressed her hand up against Luna's chest and sent a strong shock to her body. She screamed in pain as her heart and lungs spasmed, and she was dropped to the ground. " Tell them I want my sister and that my name is, Moran," She said this as she left and on cue the team pulled up to the scene.

Cruger was the first to run up to his daughter, " Luna, what happened."

" Sir, her heart is beating too fast and breathing increasing," Said Oxion. " We have to get her back to base right now."

Cruger picked his daughter up and they all rushed back to the S.P.D. cruiser.

Back at the base Luna was put on a breathing machine, and Felix was working on resting her heart. " She was shocked very badly and this had to have happened if she wasn't morphed. Whoever attacked her, destroyed her morpher before doing this great deal of damage."

Kat and Cruger sat by her left as tears fell from their eyes, Cruger looked at Felix and asked, " Will she be alright, how bad is the damage?"

" She's going to have to be on this machine for the next few days, well or until she's able to breath on her own."

The other rangers stood around them caressing Kat's shoulder's as she cried in Cruger's chest.

Within Luna's own mind, she stood in a somewhat spiritual like dimension. In front of her was a bubble with a surprise she was in it as well and was confused. A figure walked up behind her, she was beautiful like a goddess and she was dressed in a two piece like purple dress.

" Hello, Luna, it's finally good to meet you for the first time." The woman looked at Luna with a smile.

" Who are you, where am I, and why am I in that bubble thing?" She asked.

" This is a dimension within in your mind, there in the bubble is your soul, and me I'm also a type of soul. But I'm not permanent, those powers you possess are from me. It's hard to explain, but when you heal or bring something back to life, I weaken which causes you to feel it as well."

" What do you mean?"

" See, you have a limited ability, which one day you will use it all up and I will disappear and I will manifest within you as long as you're alive. But you were to die like almost not too long ago, both your soul and me will disappear, but once you use up all the power I have given you I will vanish, for a few seconds you will be dead basically and your spirit will be freed and you will be alright after that. Only thing is no more powers. There are some other things you can learn though, it'll take time."

" What things can I do, will I be able to fight?"

" Yes you will, but I will have to train you to learn to control your abilities first, but the downfall is that, when you use them, it's so strong it gives off something like a shockwave that can be picked up through satellite, this will allow the enemy to find you, so you'll have to be careful. Now enough about that, my concern is your parents."

" Yeah what about them?"

" I know the relationship you have with them. But what happened to you, it's really hurting them. Here take a look."

The woman pulls up an image of the infirmary, Luna sees her mother in her father's arms crying non-stop, her eyes are so red and dried, it's like she cried for hours. Her team stood behind them with worried expressions.

" They look really worried about me."

" Of course the would, you don't realize you almost lost your life. You all have your differences, but that doesn't mean they wish for something like this. You were so selfish that you became blinded by the love they tried to give you."

Luna looked at the sad seen and for once tears fell from her eyes, " I…. I wish I can wake up now to tell them how sorry I am."

" Why wait, I'll grant you this wish just once. But on one condition."

" What?"

" Show your parents some love girl and listen to your father, he's just trying to look out for you."

" I promise to do that, I do need to change. Almost dying made me realize that."

" Well, good luck and remember to love."

With that there was a light that engulfed them both and before she was completely out the dimension Luna asked, " Before I forget, what's your name?"

" It's Maltrix." She replied back.

Back in reality, Felix was just about to excuse everyone from the infirmary when Luna made some moaning noises. Everyone jumped to their feet as Luna opened her eyes. " Mom. Dad," Luna struggled with the words. With whatever strength she had, she was able to push herself up and turn to her parents. Their expressions still sad, but with happiness in their eyes.

She slid her legs off the bed and Felix grabbed her shoulders to put her back on the bed, " Miss you should not be moving." She shrugged his hands off and gently moved the medical equipment from her body including the only thing to keep her breathing for the time being. " Luna don't take that off," Cruger tried to reach for the oxygen mask, but before he knew it, Luna was sitting on his lap curled in a ball with her head against his chest. She reaches for her mother's hand to hold and closes her eyes.

" Mommy. Daddy. I love you guys so much." More tears fell from her eyes as she leaned closer to her father. They sit like that for a bit before everyone had to leave.

They all said good-bye, " Mom, dad. I have something else to tell you. The person that attacked me ask for S.P.D. to release her sister. She said it happened 22 years ago. The only big battle I know is the fall of Omni from the stories you told. Any ideas who she might be talking about?" Asked Luna.

Kat and Cruger looked at each other with somewhat of a realization on who she might be talking about.


	7. Characters

New Ranger Bios, Friend Bios, and Main Antag Bios

Name: Oxion Tate

Age: 20

Height: 6'0

Birthday: July 5

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Parents: Sky Tate and Sydney Tate

Personality: Big team cooperation, caring, can be hotheaded like his father

Fears: Losing and clowns

Likes: Training, hikes, football, hanging out with his team

Favorite Food: Tomatoes

Special Abilities: Use force fields and change his hand to any material

Name: Chase Carson

Age: 20

Height: 5'11

Birthday: Feb 23

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Brown

Parents: Elizabeth Z Carson and Bridge Carson

Personality: Can babble like his father and cares about everyone's wellbeing

Fears: Being rejected

Likes: Read and Play puzzle games

Favorite Foods: Buttery Toast

Special Abilities: Can read auras, can somewhat use Z's doppleganger ability

Name: Daryl Landers

Age: 20

Height: 6'1

Birthday: April 9

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Parents Jack Landers and Ally Landers

Personality: Likes to get on Oxion's nerves and hiking

Fears: Being last

Likes: Helping the homeless with his parents

Favorite Food: Ice Cream

Special Abilities: Phase through walls

Name: Mirage Siri Cruger

Age: 19

Height: 5'11

Birthday: july 10

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Parents: Anubis "Doggie" Cruger and Isinia Cruger(Deceased)

Personality: Cares about everyone

Fears: Losing her friends and family

Likes: Taking care of her baby sister and looking out for her fellow rangers

Favorite Food: Lemons

Special Abilities: (unknown)

Name: Luna Bastet Cruger

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Birthday: August 21

Hair Color: Black with a hint of brown and a dyed pink streak

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Parents: Anubis "Doggie" Cruger and Katherine Crugger

Personality: Can be reserved which causes her to be cold and distant from everyone, naturally a sweet girl, can be stubborn like her father, caring at some points, certain events can cause her to fear things and prevent her from fighting, a loner

Fears: Death more than any character, losing her family and friends, being looked down on

Likes: Eating, sleeping, walking alone, Nate secretly

Favorite Food: About anything

Special Abilities: Healing

Name: Maltrix

Age: N/A

Parents: N/A

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Grey

Personality: Cares for the wellbeing of Luna

Fears: Failing Luna

Likes: To see Luna progress

Favorites Food: N/A

Special Ability: Healing and fighting

Name: Nate Taluon

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Birthday: March 26

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dirty Blond

Parents: Crystal Taluon and Janger Taluon

Personality: Flirty, friendly, likes to be around Luna, caring, goofy, a bit clumsy

Fears: Losing Luna

Likes: Being by Luna's side to lend a helping hand and is head over heels for her

Favorite Food: Seafood

Special Ability: Unknown

Name: Jessica Armond

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Birthday: September 12

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Parents: Lisa Armond and Danial Armond

Personality: Snobbish and hateful, gets along with Luna(in later chapters)

Fears: Outdated fashion

Likes: Shopping, Luna(in later chapters), lattes

Favorite Food: Anything with no carbs

Special Ability: None

Name: Moran

Age: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Personality: Evil

Fears: Losing to the rangers

Likes: To make others suffer

Favorite Food: The tears of her enemies

Special Ability: Electricity

Name: Talon

Age: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Personality: Sneaky

Fears: Losing out on money

Likes: Others suffering and money

Favorite Food: N/A

Special Ability: Persuasion

Name: Detono

Age: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Fears: Being the underling

Likes: Hurting innocence

Favorite Food: Unknown

Special Ability: Strength

Name: Mina

Age: 19

Parents: Boom mother unknown

Fears: Explosives

Likes: Working in the lab

Favorite Food: Jello

Special Ability: Weapons and Bomb Expert


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Intense Training, Talon, and Detono**

Its been about four days since Luna's attacker appeared and they now had a lead on who she was. Syd went to main S.P.D. prison to question Mora about her family and it was clear that she had a younger sister.

Now that they had a possible suspect on the attacks in the other galaxies, the question is was she alone?

It is Luna's first day out the infirmary from the attack and she walks in the command center her uniform fully on, her hair is hanging down to her knees, and she is wearing the hair rings her father gave her for her birthday.

Everyone was shocked from the change in Luna, she was a selfish disobedient kid anymore, Chase walked up to her to touch her forehead, but she backed away still not liking when someone is in her personal space. " Hey I'm just checking to see if you're not sick because you're acting a bit different. And what are these in your hair?"

" It's rings for the parts of my hair that out in front, because my hair is so long and trying to separate the parts that go along with my bangs, I've been keeping my hair in a ponytail. But father bought me these and because of me being a brat I never wore them."

Chase looked up at the ceiling in a thinking phase, when he was about to start babbling like his father when Luna cut him off, " Don't you dare start with your weird babbling."

And she walked to her seat, sat and took a book from her pocket. Anubis looked up at his daughter fanning herself, since she doesn't take the heat very well, so he got up and walked towards her. She looked up, " What's wrong dad?" He didn't say anything, he unzipped her jumpsuit and let it fall off her shoulders like she had it before, " I don't like to see my kids uncomfortable." With that he just walked back to his chair and looked through some paperwork.

There hasn't been much activity going on since the early mornings so Sky decides to have the cadets go through some intensive training.

Both A and B-Squad met their commander, supreme commander, Kat, Boom and his daughter Mina both just got back from vacation the day before out on the field.

This was going to be a more field day training. Sky led his team their first obstacle, " Cadets, your training today will be much more serious and complex. After what happened to your fellow ranger a few days ago, this new threat seems a lot more challenging than before. So first you will do a 5 mile run leading up to the rope swings, and what kids like to call monkey bars, you will also be practicing your jumps, so I had the space between platforms spread out more and also the wall climb which is about 30 ft tall. There will be times where you will not be able to morph so putting some strength and passing your body's limits is key in this training. I will also like to add, Nate why are you lined up with my cadets?" Sky turned to look at Nate standing right next to Luna.

" Hey, I came to see how, my lovely Luna was doing. Seems she's doing just fine, I also heard some others talking about how her demeanor has changed so," Nate tried to lean into Luna and give her a hug, but she punched him in the stomach for invading her personal space. " My whole demeanor hasn't changed, I still don't like people in my personal space." She said to Nate. " That's my girl, strong and mysterious."

" I'm also not your girl," she faced her commander, but Nate saw a smile creep across her face and maybe a hint of her blushing.

The team had unlimited time to complete the course, the over-all time it took for the whole team to complete will be the limit they will have next time.

They all took their marks and Sky shot the starter pistol for them to start.

Because of Luna's bloodline of Kat she's able to run much faster than the rest of her team without trying or sometimes noticing. In just minutes Luna made it to the rope swing when everyone else was still at the half way mark of the track, she backed up a bit and took her running start. It's been a few months since she did this type of training and the rope swings are much harder for some reason. Her team had just made it to the ropes and coming up on an atv was Nate rooting her on.

She swung across avoiding the makeshift spike pit below her to the other side, now it was Luna's favorite as a kid she enjoyed the monkey bars. Instead of one at a time, she crawled along the bars upside down, everyone was really surprised at how well she maneuvered through the course, even Anubis and Kat were in shock.

She came to the end of the bars and next it was the jumps, this part she felt like teamwork was needed and so she waited for everyone else. Mirage was the first to arrive, " Why did you stop, you know you're gonna need a lot of speed for this?" She looked at her sister. " Well I thought we can pull off a team effort for this one." Luna replied.

Oxion ran up to them with Chase and Daryl behind him, " Why you two stopped, we aren't finished with the course."

" Well, Mr. Red, I just thought we can do a team effort for this one. Look how far the platforms are between each other. We can give each other a lift." Luna explained to her leader.

Everyone agreed with the idea and other cadets in training seem to be watching them. They jumped onto the first platform and got into formation, Chase was the first to helped over, than Mirage, Daryl, Oxion, and with Luna's cat-like reflexes she was able to leap forward enough to get caught. This pattern continued throughout the course until they got to their final leap, this was much further than the rest and would need a lot more strength to throw someone across. They successfully did their routine formation, but Luna was the last to have to jump, she didn't think about this one as they all thought the platforms were the same distance.

She was thinking of many solutions that could help her and that's when Maltrix came into play, " I have an idea, remember what I said about helping you control your abilities? Well you can use one of the other advantages it has or I have or… you know what I mean. You can teleport short distances if you think about where you want to land, well it's more of a light speed thing. Try it."

Luna thought about what Maltrix had said and it was the only thing that sounded like it made sense. So she took her running start and bolted, made one great leap once she was half way, she focused on the next platform and a light surrounded her as she zapped across.

Everyone had their mouths dropped to the ground as she regained a composure. " Wow that was awesome." She had a big smile on her face and ran to her team. " What are you guys gaping at let's get to the final part."

She ran ahead of them to the 30 foot wall. Now one thing that Luna does not take kindly is heights and this was really high to her. Everyone else ran pass her and began climbing, " It's okay Luna, it's not that bad if you were to fall just morph to break it. That way the damage won't be too bad." She talked to herself the whole way through the final obstacle.

B-squad all stood tall as Sky graded them and looked at the time they completed, " The team is pretty fast, it took 20 mins for you all to get across for first time rangers. Luna you showed a great deal of athleticism except on the last part you froze once you got to it, I suggest you control your fear of heights when you go a bit higher. But also, what you did on the second to last obstacle, it's something we haven't seen before."

Anubis also put his input in, " Yes that was something, how did you come up to something like that?"

" Well, Maltrix told me to try it she said it'll be part of my training to control my abilities."

Luna explained. They all looked at Luna confused, " What, it's nothing special. Let's continue because

dinner will be soon and I want to get some homework done."

For the final part of training is the sparring match between rangers, since it was only five of them, Sky

decided to spar with Luna.

She dodged every blow he came at her with and she was able to make quick blows of her own, but one

attack caught her off guard. Sky's hand was about to lay a blow in her chest area and a flashback played

from when that Moran woman nearly killed her from an attack to the chest.

Luna was frozen in fear. Sky stopped what her was doing and looked at Luna, she stood doing nothing

and without warning she passed out.

Luna awoke in her and Mirage's room confused of why she was in there. Than she remembered the

training and her freak out. She got out of bed and walked to the command center, Sky and her father

were there working late as usual.

They both looked up to see who entered the room, Sky was the first to speak, " How are you feeling, gave me quite a scare earlier."

" I'm doing fine as usual, but what happened earlier? Why was I in my bed?" Anubis explained, " You froze in the middle of a sparring match between you and Commander Tate here and than you just passed out. We don't know the reason, I carried you back to your room and had Mirage check up on you throughout the day."

Of course Luna was confused, she shrugged her shoulders (a sign if she doesn't remember anything she doesn't bother with it) and started to head back to her room when the alarms blared.

She ran to the console to see what was causing the disturbance and from the satellite a warehouse facility was being robbed. The other rangers came running in, " Cadets, I want you to investigate a robbery at the warehouse in Zone A. Suit up!" Commanded Sky.

They all got into a lined formation and in unison yelled, " SPD EMERGENCY!"

They all arrived at the warehouse, but it seemed quiet like the satellite was off and needed maintenance. Out of nowhere the rangers were attacked and out came the robbers. Luna recognized the female as Moran, the woman who attacked her days ago, next to her were two other people. One of them looked like a bat with a fish bowl on his head and the other looked like some type of demon alien.

" Is this the bunch working for the imbeciles that took father?" One of the guys asked. " It is Talon. Hello again little lady, it seems you're up and about again. Ready for another round?"

Luna backed away a little warning her team about the device on the woman's hand, " Moran, Talon are these new toys we get to play with?" Asked the other male. " Why yes, Detono. Let's have some fun with them and hurry back to the ship." Replied Moran. " But I would like to fight the girl."

The rangers took their stances and charged in for the fight. Luna didn't want to fight Moran and did whatever she could to avoid her, Oxion and Daryl were fighting Detono, but were having trouble sense he was much bigger than the both of them, Luna and Chase were fighting Talon and Mirage was fighting Moran.

Their opponents put up a good fight, Moran beat Mirage and was heading straight for Luna and Chase, she fought along her companion to bring the duo down. Oxion and Daryl weren't having much luck with their fight and were defeated. Detono went to help out his friends and just to speed up the process they combined their strength together and sent a shock at the group, it missed Luna, but Chase was flying back from the impact. In a matter of seconds Moran was on Luna grabbing her by the neck. " Awww, come now is that all you got little girl? Aren't you a power ranger, I was expecting a little bit more." Moran raised the same arm she used last time to incapacitate Luna. Luna demorphed in a panic, she had tears running down her face and Moran saw the fear.

She broke down even more as her cried echoed in the emptiness, before Moran could do anything she was shot and dropped Luna.

Talon and Detono ran to her side and they quickly teleported back to their ship. Luna was in a heap on the ground, crying, the rangers didn't know what was going on. They quickly headed back to base to give their report.

On the enemy ship, Moran and Talon were waiting for Detono to unveil the contents of their little prize from earth. " It seems we made a great score, this is some strong metal. If I can get some more supplies I can make some great weaponry. We can actually use it to get into the base itself and destroy them from the inside." Explained Detono. " Moran walked to him and picked up a piece of metal. " If we get inside, I hack into the database and see where our family is hidden. But this is Steel metal, it's one of the strongest, but it's not enough. Earth is home to many metals and we need three others to make our weapon strong enough and durable to penetrate the building. We'll need more of this steel too a lot more. I know someone who can get more of these." She smiled to herself as she planned the process of how they will go about collecting their materials.

Back at the base, A-squad, B-squad, Anubis, Sky and Kat were discussing Luna's condition. Her behavior has been out of the ordinary and she isn't willing to talk to anyone about it. " Why has she become so sensitive when fighting all of a sudden?" Asked Anubis. " It is odd, she's usually ready to fight," Said Daryl.

" Maybe we shouldn't be too forward with it. I think she'll come around if we ease her into it." Said Mirage. " I can see how difficult that'll become already." Said Z. " First we should have Chase and Bridge read her auras every now and than." Said Syd. " We're down for that." Replied Chase.

" She already doesn't like being followed as it is, but we have no other choice. Doggie we'll have to keep an extra close eye on her." Kat noted. " Indeed, we can't have her freaking out like that again. Mirage you can go now and be with her, no matter what you two still need to be on your toes." Ordered Anubis.

Mirage did the SPD salute, " Yes sir." And headed to her room. " Everyone else let's turn in and deal with this later." Ordered Sky. They all saluted and left the command center.

Sky, Anubis, and Kat looked at each other with worried looks.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Worst Weekend Ever PT. 1**

It's been about a month since the attack at the warehouse and Luna is still as cautious as ever about fighting.

Everyone tried to get her back in the game, but nothing has worked. As usual on a school day Nate is bugging her, everyday the topics are random and today happens to be about science and medicine two of Luna's favorite subjects.

She's more engaged in conversation with Nate on it, and it's even more exciting that in biology they'll be going over the human body.

They throw their lunch away and head to class, this class would be a lot more interesting if Lisa Luna's nemesis wasn't in that class. Nate and Luna sat in their original seats and their teacher Mr. Norfolk came in with a stack of papers.

" May I have everyone's attention, I have a very exciting announcement. This weekend, S.P.D. is allowing a weekend stay at their base for students. The experience will be for students to see what goes on within the facility for once you're of age you can join the academy. I'm handing out these slips and I must have them by Thursday filled out." Mr. Norfolk gave the stack of sheets to the first person in the row and they handed the stack to the next person behind or in front of them.

" Wow, this will be great. Now everyone can see how cool you really are once they see where you live," exclaimed Nate. " It's nothing really special about living at the base, it's not like we're a real family living in a decent house. We only stay there 24/7 because we don't know what might happen, it's pretty boring actually." Luna traced her finger in a circle on her desk as she said it.

Nate looked at her and put his hand on hers, " Hey, I'm sorry. I know the past month has been rough and I know the reason you're afraid to fight, but Luna you're doing something great and no matter what I'll always stand by you. You're my best friend and I don't want you to be afraid anymore. If you want I can help you maybe sparring with a weakling will help, right?"

" Really Nate? When you get this sappy, trying to find other ways to get me to be your girlfriends?" Luna laughed and Nate gave this little nervous chuckle. " But I would like that, thanks."

They both smiled and turned to bring their attention to their teacher.

The weekend comes and that afternoon about 30 students line up outside, they look at the building in aw as they never been up close to it. Commander Tate and Supreme Commander Anubis walk out to greet the young students, Sky spoke up first. " Welcome, I am happy to have all of you here this weekend. I hope you all have an excellent experience and a possible plan on what you want to do in the future. I am Commander Tate of S.P.D.s Earth Branch."

" And I am Anubis Cruger Supreme Commander, welcome to our home."

They all followed Sky and Anubis into the base, before conducting the tour, they were sent to assigned rooms. The students will be living with some cadets 4 to each room.

Luna was in her room with Nate dancing to music which was blaring that they didn't hear the door open.

" Cadet Cruger." Said Sky, they didn't hear him and kept on dancing. " Cadet Cruger!" Sky was losing patience and he looked to his supreme commander. Some students were laughing at the sight and even that was embarrassing to Sky and Anubis.

" Luna and Nate turn that music off!" Anubis barked loud enough for them to hear, they both jumped at the noise and quickly turned around. Nate went to turn off the music, " Sorry sir we didn't hear you come in." He said nervously.

Anubis walked in with and waved for four girls to enter the room, in order Luna and Nate recognized them. There was Tammy, Christine, Tiana, and horrifically Jessica. " Okay no way, what are they doing here?" Luna asked as she stepped forward to her father. " You will be hosting these four young ladies for the rest of the weekend." Anubis explained.

Nate and Luna looked at each other in horror, why did Lisa and her followers have to be the ones to come on this trip and also be staying in her room.

Mirage walks into the room, not looking up from her book and goes to her sister's minifridge/nightstand. Luna didn't say anything because only certain people were allowed and two of them were Nate and Mirage. Mirage got a bottle of milk from it and turned around to leave, at this point she happens to look up and see the four girls with their bags on the floor. She walks to Nate and Luna and asks, " What's going on here?" " Apparently we have to host four girls over the weekend." Said Nate. " Nate you don't live her Mirage and I have to host them." Luna corrected. " Hey, I'm technically a resident. I mean I sleep in here every weekend. I feel like it's my room too." Mirage and Luna looked at Nate," What?"

" But seriously dad, is there not anyone else willing to host them, really I have my hands full with Nate over here." Luna spoke again. " There is, but it's my choice on who hosts them and it will be two, well three. And I don't want to hear anymore back talk and complains about it. You ladies set yourselves up and Luna and Mirage bring them to the lobby once they're done." Anubis and Sky walked out with the last of the students to their host rooms.

Luna, Mirage and Nate looked at their guests walk around to put stuff down. " Oh my god, this place is not roomy at all. How do they expect us to share such a small space?" Complained Jessica.

" Sorry ladies, it's not a vacation and also I have already called dibs on both their beds, you know mark my manly territory." Nate joked.

" Haha Nate," Luna looked at the four girls. " Just don't touch anything personal in here, especially my fridge, only my sister and I don't know how I allowed it but Nate is the other who can go in there. Don't even go in my bed's dresser, I almost bit Nate's hand off the first time I caught him. There are some other things I want you to steer clear of, but if I say anything you'll have the urge to find it. So we good, okay, let's head out." Luna set her little rules down and walked out with Nate.

Tiana looked at Mirage, " Hey mutt, anything juicy on your sister?"

" Uhhh…. No, I'm not that deceiving." Mirage responded and walked out. All four scoffed and followed right behind her.

In the lobby, the same lobby Luna got the most embarrassing scolding was filled with cadets and their weekend guest. Anubis and Sky stood in front them all, every S.P.D. cadet did the salute to their commanders, before beginning.

Sky stepped up, " As you saw the salute the cadets did, it's salute to show respect to your higher ups. That will be me, Supreme Commander Cruger, the Rangers, and other commanders who happen to visit the base. Today you will just tour the inside of the base, tomorrow you get to see some cadets in action during training especially your B-squad rangers which consist of Oxion the red ranger, Chase the blue ranger, Daryl the green ranger, Supreme Commander Cruger's older daughter Mirage the yellow ranger, and his youngest daughter and also the youngest ranger S.P.D. has seen Luna the pink ranger. They will be your demonstrators tomorrow. And Sunday you will get to the chance to try your hand at combat out in the field if you like along with the leadership of our rangers. Now let's began, Commander Cruger after you."

" Cadets and guests follow me." Anubis lead the group around the base, the tour took about 4 hours with breaks in between. It was now everyone's favorite time dinner, the guests were fed the same food as everyone else would eat in the base. The food was not like crap food it was normal like you would find in homes, which surprised some of the students and the rest were expecting a bit worse to get the experience.

Everyone talked over their dinner about the stuff they thought was great to see earlier in the day. " Jessica, why did we all agree to come on this trip?" Asked Tammy. " I want to find some stuff on that brat Luna, you realize how she's been really friendly with Nate and Nate's been really friendly to her? I want to find something that I can spread around the school so he'll hate her." Explained Jessica.

" I hate that we gotta share a room with her and her mutt of a sister." Said Christine said pointing to Mirage behind her. Mirage heard that comment and looked in their direction with a confused look.

" You think we'll find something good on her that'll work?" Asked Tiana. " That's the thing we have to find a way to look around the room when they're not there." Confessed Lisa. " Wait I got it." Jessica had them lean in closer to her to hear the plan. Mirage with her good hearing was able eavesdrop on their conversation, without even trying.

Luna and Nate sat in her room for dinner, like they always do, but the real reason for this was because they didn't want to eat in the same room as the quad of dumbos in the cafeteria.

" I don't like that they have to share the same room as us." Said Nate. " I know, but we have no choice. Who's texting me this late? My sister just sent me an alarming text, those clowns are planning to find something in here to use against me." Luna read from her phone.

" That's really low of them, but it's nothing new. We just have to be more on guard the whole weekend." After Nate makes that note, Mirage walks in with the wannabe Barbie dolls right behind her. Mirage went over to her bed, set her earphones on her ears and pulled out the book she was reading earlier.

" So how is this going to work?" Asked Jessica. " How is what going to work?" Asked Luna.

" Ugh the sleeping arrangements, duh. Where does Nate usually sleep that way we can arrange how we set up." Asked Christine.

" I usually sleep anywhere, but wake up in Luna or Mirage's bed. To let you guys have room on the floor, I'll sleep with one of them." Answered Nate.

" No offense, you sleep bad, but Luna wouldn't mind." Commented Mirage. " You can sleep closer to my bed, that way when I wake up the fridge door will hit you. Lisa can sleep by where the foot of my bed is, Christine can sleep next to Mirage's bed and Tiana can sleep at the foot of Mirage's bed, and everyone's stuff can be in the center." Luna finished her little arrangement and went back to her own bed picking up her laptop to finish a game.

The girls groaned and went to unpack their sleeping bags and pajamas, Jessica got up and turned to Luna and asked, " Where do we bath/shower?"

" The bathroom's right there on Mirage's side." Luna pointed. Jessica got up to go to the bathroom lucky for her there was a bath tub as well. Luna rolled her eyes and went back to her game, Poor Nate was stuck being bored and getting glared at by Lisa's passe.

He looked around the room to find something that'll occupy him, the bookshelf seemed like an interesting choice. He got up and walked to it, looking through the list on the shelves, he than came across a nameless book. He grabbed it and turned to Luna and asked, " What is this one book? Did the name come off?"

Luna looked up to see what he was talking about and noticed what he had, she basically jumped out the bed and snatched the book from his hand saying, " This is an audio diary and I would like that no one listens to it. It's the only thing I don't even let Mirage go through."

" I wont look through it, a sweet lady needs her privacy." Nate said with a wink. Luna scoffed at him and walked back to her bed, Jessica had just come out the bathroom. Everyone had finished their baths and went to sleep.

The next morning Luna woke up to her usual 9:00 alarm, opened her fridge took out a bottle of milk, one of water and the other a juice, than she proceeded to the dresser on her bed and took out three different snacks and ate that as she lay under the covers.

After about 20 mins, she got up to get changed and head out to meet everyone. She heard laughter in the lounge room, she walked in and everyone turned to her with giggling smiles on their faces. Once she got to the front, on the tv was a video of her last night sleeping with a stuffed a bear and it wasn't all, the camera was even on her sister sleeping with a stuffed rabbit. The camera than pans off to the rest of the room showing the shelves lined with nothing but stuffed toys and dolls.

One boy with brunette hair spoke up first, " You two still sleep with and play with toys, you're what 15 and your sister is like 19 or 20. You two are pathetic." He laughed hysterically. A girl with black hair took her turn at insults, " Who these were two of the rangers we have to depend on." Everyone laughed, Luna didn't know what to do, she held her head down. She felt tears fall from her eyes, that's when Anubis and Nate came walking in to the scene. They both looked at the tv and Nate hurried to turn it off, Luna ran sped walked out the room before her father and Nate could say anything. The room fell silent as Anubis went to check on his daughter, Nate followed suit after saying, " I hope you're happy."

For about an hour they couldn't find Luna, so Anubis just started the program without her. There were fights between Mirage and Oxion, Daryl and Chase.

Mina, Boom's daughter was walking around the base after she finished her morning tests, she heard crying in the janitor's closet and decided to check it out. Luna was sitting in the corner of the closet, knees tucked against her chest and head down.

" Hey Luna are you alright?" Asked Mina, Luna looked up to see who asked the question and responded, " Hey, Mina no I'm not alright. Why does everyone at the school hate me so much? I've never done anything to them, they seem to think they have the right to make someone miserable."

Mina knew how that felt as she was bullied a lot in high school, but things got better. She put her hands on both of Luna's shoulders, she looked up and a smile was forming across Mina's face. " You know, it'll take time to start feeling confident in yourself, but I know how it feels. The best thing you can try to do is not show fear or that they got to you. They'll hate that, but you'll feel good about yourself. You're a strong girl and you need to display that, starting by demonstrating yourself to them out in the field."

Mina always knew how to cheer someone up and Luna stood up with her, with a smile of her own. They both walked out and headed to the field.

Inside Luna, Maltrix was preparing Luna to fight. It's pretty hard for them to communicate since Luna hasn't really gasped that part of her training, hopefully she can focus today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Worst Weekend Ever Pt. 2**

" Alright Luna, time to put your powers to the test. Use what we practiced and you'll be fine, the easiest to start off with weapon forming." Maltrix explained.

Luna and Mina walked across the field to the training grounds just as Mirage and Oxion finished their match. Anubis looked up to the two girls and walked towards them. " You decided to join us, is everything okay?" He asked.

" Um… yes sir it is. I'm ready to give it my all today." Luna replied. " Good, you'll fight against me, since you seem to have a lot confidence. Do you have your morpher?"

" I want to fight without morphing, don't worry I'll be fine. Let's go."

They both walked to the mat. Anubis has never fully seen his daughter fight before, he was in for a surprise. Luna gave her phone to Mirage before she went up, and front it played music. Luna had her own form of fighting which included dancing.

Luna readied her stance and so did Anubis, " Alright Luna. Keep calm and picture a weapon of your choice to summon." Said Maltrix, " You can do it."

Luna focused and in thin air a sword formed, everyone looked in awe. Once the music got hyped that's when Luna went all in, she moved with dodging all of her father's attacks. Once she got full control, she was able to summon more weapons at once. She even switched to different forms of weapons, this was something she allowed her imagination to go wild on.

After about 30 mins of fighting, Anubis demorphed and they both saluted. Nate and Luna's team smashed into her knocking them all down, " Wow Luna that was epic, how did you do that?" Asked Chase. " Yeah, who knew dancing was a good method for fighting." Said Daryl.

" You ain't known as the best fighter for nothing." Complimented Oxion.

" Oh look at my little sister showing off her skills." Mirage exclaimed. " My sweet Luna the great and powerful, you never cease to amaze me." Flirted Nate.

" One I'm not your Luna and two would everyone please get off me, you're all heavy," Luna struggled to say.

They all got up and Luna was free from her prison of bodies, they all turned to Anubis, he congratulated them on a good performance and demonstration.

They all saluted and turned their attention to their guests. Anubis stood next to his rangers, " As you see, these fine men and women got here through hard work and determination. You can get to this position in due time, some people have to be part of C and D-squad in order to be B and A-squad rangers, some actually excel so well they end up skipping the lowest two squads and going straight to B. These five are proof of that excellence and I hope to see more like them in the future when they become the new A-squad."

Everyone clapped at the demonstration and they all got up to go spend the rest of the day doing whatever. Jessica walked up to one of the girls who have just arrived back. She had two braided pigtails, wore glasses, and sported a retro style prep school outfit. " Xiao, wait." Commanded Jessica, " Did you do as I asked?"

" Um, yes, buu…" Xiao trailed off. " But nothing, remember I'm the only one who knows your family's secret. So comply with my commands and it'll be all good. Got it?" Jessica threatened. " Yes."

They both followed the rest of the group back to the base. Luna and Nate went back to her room, after every practice Luna wanted a snack. They both skipped into the room and Luna got the feeling something was missing from the room. She looked around and on her bed her precious teddy bear Mikey was gone.

She frantically ran around the room throwing everything around the room, from the bookshelf to the beds to the shelves full of stuffed animals and dolls, looking for her precious Mikey.

" Luna what's wrong?" Nate asked. " He's gone." She replied.

" Who's gone?"

" Mikey, my stuffed bear. He's not here. Can you help me," She asked Nate.

" Sure, don't worry we'll find him."

They both looked around the room and bathroom, but he was nowhere to be found. Luna was getting frantic as tears started to form in her eyes. She knew than that someone had taken him and she knew who to think of.

She ran out the room, looking for her suspects. She found them with everyone else in the lounge and tackled Jessica to the ground screaming, " Where is he?"

They both fought on the ground as everyone was whooing them on. Anubis ran in from being able to hear it from the command center. He pushed through the teens and pulled his daughter and Jessica away from each other.

Luna still tried to attack Jessica, but Anubis was strong enough to keep her back, " What is the meaning of this?" Anubis asked.

" She did something to Mikey, that wench!" Luna yelled. " I didn't do anything to your stupid bear," Jessica smirked.

" But does it have to result a fight? Luna, you know better and you're to represent S.P.D., acting like this is inappropriate and there are better ways to deal with it."

" But dad…."

" No buts, it's just a bear, we'll find it."

" Just a bear, do you know how important he is to me, do you even know how long I've had him?"

" Doesn't matter, I want you in your room now. I'll be there to have a word."

" If you weren't so busy, you would understand." Luna ran out the room with tears running down her face. Anubis turned to Jessica, " What?" She asked. " I'll be talking to your father about this. If you're wondering he talked to before this weekend started about you. Now if you all excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Anubis was beginning to leave, when Mirage stepped up. " To be honest dad, Luna has a point. You work so much that you don't pay attention to some of our personal lives if it doesn't include S.P.D. That bear Mikey is really important to her, you won't understand once I show you. And or everyone else, there's a reason why our room is full of stuffed animals. I'll be back."

Mirage left out the room to go to theirs. When she arrived, Luna wasn't in the room. She just picked up a camera that was sitting on the dresser.

And she ran back to the lounge.

" Do you remember this camera?" She asked Anubis. " Is that the one I gave Luna when she was about four?" He asked.

" Yes it is, you gave it to her to help with her shyness around others through a camera. This in my hand is the video card of the footage I took for that specific time. RIC will you please project this?" She gave the chip to RIC and he projected it onto a screen.

Footage played on the screen the date was December 11, 2039.

" Luna, where are you?" Said a woman's voice.

" I'm here mommy." Replied Luna. The camera started shaking as she ran out the room towards her mom.

" There's my little girl. Come on, we have to go say good-bye to daddy."

" Why?"

" He's going on a mission and won't be back for a few days."

" But christmas is coming up, will he be back before than?"

" You'll have to ask him yourself."

They both walked to the shuttle bay to see Anubis and the A-Squad off. Luna gave her mom the camera and ran up to her dad. He picked her up and gave her a tight loving hug.

" Daddy will you be back in time for Christmas?"

" Of course I will, I will never think about missing a holiday with my favorite women." Anubis nuzzled Luna and she let out a little giggle. He put her down and then hugged his eldest daughter and lastly gave Kat kiss.

Him and his A-Squad which consisted of Syd, Z, Bridge, and the two new additions Anthony and Christa, they filed into the shuttle to head to their destination.

Everyone at base waved good-bye and good lucks as the shuttle left.

When everyone else was walking back to do their duties, Luna stayed where she was and looked towards the distance. Mirage, Oxion, Daryl, and Chase go play in their school's soccer match against the school's rival team, Kat watched as her daughter stood frozen in time until she spoke, " You alright sweetheart?" She said as she walked a bit closer to her.

Lune turned her head and said, " You think they'll all be back in time for Christmas." There was a lot of doubt and fear in Luna's eyes and Kat knew she had to relieve her of the thoughts. " He gave you his promise right, of course he'll be back. You're dad and aunts and uncles are the strongest earth branch has seen in years. Come on, let's go to command center and get Uncle Sky and Boom and than we go to your sister's match."

Days went by and for each day Luna sat in the base's boarding area waiting for her family to come back. There was no word from the team for days.

The date read December 21, 2039.

As Luna was waiting in the boarding bay with her sister and friends as company, they played with dolls, action figures and blocks, when an unsuspecting shuttle comes up to the bay. They all scrambled to get up and see who was coming.

The doors opened the moment everyone at S.P.D got the signal someone was arriving.

In a line Bridge, Z and Syd walked out with two other soldiers behind them each pushing a rolling table. From the form of the sheets it was two dead bodies, Kat walked up with a worried look on her face. The team didn't look to good, they had bandages wrapped around parts where possible injuries were, poor Bridge was using Z as a crutch to hold himself and Syd and Z were wrapped in some parts like mummies. The two soldiers had medic symbols on their uniforms indicating they were the medics in the field.

To break the silence Kat asked, " What happened out there?"

All three had saddened looks on their faces, Z was the only one with the courage to speak. " We got overrun and we tried to evacuate people. They fought hard, but Anthony and Christa, they didn't make it, they went out protecting some children who were stuck in one of the buildings." Tears formed in her eyes as she was talking and Kat asked, " What about Doggie?"

Z, Syd, and Bridge shot their heads up at Kat and than looked to Anubis's daughters, " We're sorry Kat, we don't know what happened," Z removed Anubis's sword from her waist. " This is all we found from him."

Kat put both hands over her nose and mouth as she tried to hold back the tears. Mirage began to cry at the news and Luna walked to take her father's sword from Z's hands. " It can't be…. Aunty Z it's not true." Luna had tears rolling down her face trying to deny the fact that her father could have perished in battle. Z nodded her head as she told the young girl sorry. " He promised, he'll be back. You all were supposed to come back together and we celebrate Christmas as a family. You're lying!" She threw the sword to the ground and ran off.

Oxion who was holding the camera quickly turned it off.

Footage read December 25, 2039.

Luna sat in her room with the camera facing her. Mirage walks in, " Hey Luna, you alright?" She asked.

Luna just stared at the camera. " Well, mom wanted me to come get you. Everyone's opening presents and then we're going to open Anthony and Christa's presents and put the gifts in front their pictures." Mirage grabbed her sister's hand and she went without resisting.

Everyone was sitting in the S.P.D. lobby, waiting for the last of the people to come.

They all sat facing the tree, Mirage and Luna sat by their mother, everyone was present. Well not everyone, majority of the people who work here left to be with family for the holidays, so there was about 23 of them left. Sky handed everyone their presents by name, until they all had theirs. It seems that everyone at S.P.D. bought the kids gifts, even the cadets that weren't present had bought their gifts. Luna being the youngest had the most out the group. The older members of the group opened their stuff first starting with Kat and then the younger after her, Mirage took the camera from Luna since she was the last to open her gifts.

" Let's see what everyone got you Luna." Mirage encouraged. Luna looked down at all the boxes in front of her, she than slowly opened them one by one. Until she got to one specific rumpled present, the name tag said " From: Daddy To: Luna".

Luna's face scrunched up after reading it and tears started to form in her eyes, she lowered her head tucking her knees to her chest and cried. Mirage put the camera down and began to hug her sister.

Days have passed and everywhere Luna went she had her father's gift in her arms and would sit in the boarding bay waiting and hoping he would come back to them.

Footage date Jan. 5, 2040

Luna sat in her room, with the camera on the nightstand coloring a picture of her family she drawn. She raised her head from the noise of people running down the hall, it didn't catch much of her attention as she went back to drawing. Mirage ran into the room and grabbed her sister, " Sis hold on, that hurts." She freed her hand and looked at her sister. " What's the rush anyway?"

" No time to explain, just come on and also take the present and close your eyes as we walk over there." Mirage ordered. She grabbed the camera and lead Luna out to the boarding bay.

All the cadets lined themselves up along the walkway of the boarding bay. Mirage made sure her sister's eyes were closed. Kat went inside the shuttle to let the stranger know he they can come out. Mirage the camera back to her sister and told her, " You can open your eyes now."

Lune slowly opened her eyes and they grew tremendous, there were tears falling out and a whining noise can be heard coming from her voice. She ran straight ahead and jumped into her father's arms. Mirage gave Chase the camera and she ran towards her dad as well. Luna cried in her father's arms as she hugged him as hard as she could. Anubis cried a bit as well, being glad to finally see his daughters again and his wife as she walked up to all three of them. They all hugged as a family, it broke away and Anubis held Luna in his arms. " What's that? Have you not opened your gift yet?" He asked her.

" I wanted to wait for you to come back daddy. It didn't feel right, but now you're here." She had a big smile form across her face. She opened the gift carefully, Luna was not one to rip the paper off anything.

In it was a white teddy bear, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and, " I love it daddy."

Everyone cheered for the return of their supreme commander and the video ended there.

RIC stopped the projection and everyone in the room, looked to the floor.

Anubis sat down on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. " You're both right. I don't take much time to be you or your mother. I don't blame her for how she acts. I'm sorry Mirage, you must be disappointed in me too?" He said.

" I'm not and Luna doesn't hate you for anything. She's just trying to get your attention, that day was a very important day and that bear is more important to her than anyone thinks. She's afraid of losing you and not being able to be loved and give love. You can make things right, let's start by finding that bear." Mirage replied.

Luna walked around her room, angry and sad. Maltrix was trying to calm her down, because the earlier fight and the tantrum.

" Luna you have to sit down. You can push your body too far and the results will not be good. I neve expected the fight to last that long and for you to use all that power at once."

" You don't understand, you don't have a family to deal with."

" But your heart rate is too high, your body needs to rest. You're going to destroy yourself this way."

" Maltrix I do…. Ugh."

Luna felt a pain in her chest and her body weakening even more. She fell to her knees as her heart pumped harder and faster and her breathing quickened, before she knew it she was unconscious.

Nate walked in to see if she was doing alright and the sight of her on the floor was frightening. He ran out the room to get Anubis and Kat, he came back with Anubis first and he ran right by her side.

He picked her up and layed her on the bed, Kat walked ran in with Dr. Felix. Felix checked her heart rate, " Her heart is beating extremely fast. I'll be back, I'm going get something to stabilize her." He ran out the room and Anubis, Kat and Mirage sat by Luna's bed. Nate stood back with her guests, Xiao grabbed onto Nate's shirt and asked him to follow her. They slipped away unnoticed.

Xiao looked around to make sure that Jessica and her friends weren't around, it seemed clear so she spoke. " I have a confession to make. I'm the one that took the bear, I wasn't my idea. Jessica kind of forced me to do it, she threatened to tell people about my father and I didn't want to put him in a bad spot."

Nate looked at her and could tell she was telling the truth. " Do you by chance know where it's at?" He asked.

" Yes I do, you can go get it. I don't want them to notice that I'm gone so I'll head back to the room." She explained where the bear was and then ran off, Nate went to retrieve the bear.

It's been four hours when Luna finally woke up, Anubis was sitting next to her bed asleep. She sat up and realized next to her was Mikey, she picked him up and looked at her father. " Luna, my goodness are you alright?" Maltrix asked. For the duration of her slumber, Maltrix was unable to speak to her as her mind and body were in a resting state.

" I'm okay Mal, my chest still hurts a bit when I breath. Do you know what happened, while I was out?" Luna asked.

" I'm not sure what all happened myself, since I needed some time to recover. Whatever happens to you it affects me as well, but not that much. I know your father stayed here to watch you. Nate came back with the bear. Apparently Xiao was the one who hid the bear, but it was because of a threat by Jessica. You also won't like what happened after that. You might see Jessica around more often after school." Maltrix explained.

Luna's eyes grew bigger from the news, " As in what do you mean by that?"

" Let's say Anubis and her father talked over her behavior and as punishment she has to live here at S.P.D., work here and train as a cadet before the required age and earn her own wages. Basically daddy cut her off from privileged funding and she will also be you and Mirage's roommate along with Nate as always. To work on her communication skills."

Luna's mind went blank for some time before she screamed waking her father with a fright.

" Sweetheart are you alright?" Asked Anubis with a startle. Luna looked at him as her mother, Nate and Mirage walked into the room. " Did you… happen to talk to Jessica's father and as punishment she will be staying… here?" she stuttered the question.

" Yes to both questions." He replied.

She didn't even know how to respond to answer, even this is the first Mirage has even heard of it. " Wait what? And also how did you know that?" She turned to Luna with a confused expression.

" Maltrix told me, she wasn't able to get much of what happened. And she also told me Nate found the bear because of Xiao. Thank you and I want to say thanks to Xiao as well. Nng…."

Even talking was a bit painful, but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

The night ended, Luna was able to talk to Xiao, but was suffering from the fact that Jessica will be going to school and coming back home with her from now on.

They continued the next day without any problems and all the students were able to go home and get ready for the next week of school.


	11. Secret Pt 1

We are the same in some ways.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dares**

It was a normal day at S.P.D. well somewhat of a normal day, as Jessica started her first few days at the base as a cadet. They were all in the command center working on some security updates for the base. Oxion was helping Jessica know the S.P.D. handbook, it wasn't going that far. Luna was re-designing S.P.D. morph suit, this was a secret from everyone, if were to be successful she was going to do it for all the other B-squad rangers. Mirage was sleeping at the console, Daryl was throwing a ball between him and Chase who threw it back. Anubis and Sky were at their command desks looking over paperwork and criminal records in the S.P.D. database, and Kat, Boom, and Mina were working on a advanced hacking program on one of the computers.

There's wasn't much going on and the past few days have been pretty chill and the cadets were bored of doing nothing, so Daryl got up, " Since there's hasn't been you know quiet. Is it okay if we were to have a little fun commander." He looked at Sky for the answer, knowing Sky can always be a party pooper he should have expected this answer. " We have no time for having fun, Moran and her little friends can be plotting something, means we have to be on guard all the time." He replied with a stern look.

Daryl turned away with the look of defeat, before he sat back down Anubis spoke up. " Well we can't have them being busy bodies like us, they're still young and having a life of just work is not as fulfilling, it has to be balance. As Supreme Commander, you all go take some breaks for today, but don't leave the base in case we do have an emergency."

They all ran out the base, including Jessica.

In the lounge room, they were trying to figure out a game to play. They bickered for about five minutes before they all agreed on a game of dare.

Each person was to dare someone and the person who went once the dare was completed chose the next person.

Everyone had fun embarrassing each other, Daryl had to go around wearing one of Anubis' old S.P.D. uniform and then model it off in the command center. That involved a violent growl from the commander and him quickly getting out of it and running away.

Chase had to overfill RIC with coolant and bring him to the command center and RIC released the extra on both Anubis and Sky. They were not happy, so Chase was in hiding from the promise that Sky would come for him later.

Next was Jessica, since she was now part of their team for some time she might as well join in. She had dress in rags and go around begging like a homeless person. She didn't like it not one bit, but the others got a laugh out of it.

Next up was Mirage, there is no skating, biking, or anything with wheels allowed in the base. So Mirage of course being the Supreme Commander's daughter she went riding her sister's bike honking the horn nearly running over anyone that got in the way. That also involved the group going find somewhere to hide for a bit from the Sky and Anubis.

Oxion the son of Earth branch's commander, was going to regret ever coming with them. He went to rig the sound system, it was on a two minute timer set to play music on full volume, irritating the ears of the aliens that can hear higher frequencies. Poor Luna and Mirage, he was caught by some other cadets and had to run around the base to lose the.

Finally we come to Luna, " I think this might be the best dare out of all of us. Your father is sure to come chasing after all of us." Said Oxion.

" What do you have planned that bad?" Asked Mirage.

" I've been waiting a long time to have this done. in my room I have two dog bowls, a leash, collar and a chew toy. You have to go sit all these items his console and then put the toy on his snout and say stay boy, compliment him like he's a dog and then say good boy by patting his head. Take the toy off and throw it and say fetch boy." Explained.

" Wow, that's ground zero for her right there. how do you think he'll react after all the trouble we caused today?" Asked Jessica.

" Well we just hide the rest of the day, somewhere they can't find us." The alarms began to blare and they were called to the command center.

There's was an alien running around turning people into turning people into ice sculptures. " Rangers suit up and head downtown." Ordered Sky.

" Right! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" They all yelled and then morphed.

They made it downtown as the alien turned another citizen into a statue.

" Hey buddy, it's not nice to do that to someone without permission." Said Luna. The alien turned to see the power rangers, " Ah, nice of you to come. Moran said you'll be here in case of any danger to earthlings. Let me introduce myself my name's Cryo, I'm a talented Cryomancer. Do you like my masterpieces?" He waved a hand around showing al the frozen people.

Oxion stepped forward, " Not really, really talent is sitting there doing it for hours, not from turning people into them."

They went into battle, they couldn't touch the guy. He seem to numb their bodies with every impact.

" What's wrong rangers am I too cold for you? Hahah," he laughed at their struggles and bounced around in victory.

" No feeling, no feeling." Chase commented.

" I think I caught a brain freeze from just touching him, is that possible?" Asked Daryl.

" There's got to be something that can destroy this freak." Said Mirage.

The team recovered and was ready to fight when their earpieces went off. " Hey guys, how's everything going?" Asked Nate on the other end.

" Nate, what heck. We're in battle how do you think it's going. Also the morphers aren't for idle chit chat and we're doing fine." Replied Luna.

" You sure, from the satellite feed it looks like there's some truggles going on."

The rangers didn't know what to think about that word, even Anubis, Kat, Sky, Boom, Mina, and Jessica were confused. He just had the face of satisfaction and accomplishments.

" Nate, what in the world is a truggles?" Asked Luna.

" Truggles is a great term, it's a cross between struggles and trials. It means when a trial is so hard, you start to struggle creating the word truggles." Nate explained.

" Where did you get that from and how long have you been waiting to say that?"

" I got it from this person named Jeremy, he's college friends with the writer of this story and it's been a while. I just needed the right time."

" Hey stop talking and fight already. I thought you five were the power rangers." Said Cryo. " Hey just because I'm distracted by an idiot doesn't mean this is over." Said Luna.

" Hey, I'm not an idiot." Replied Nate before she cut him off.

They charged at the alien and gave it all they've got. He knew he was going to lose and asked for help from Detono. He then jumped into a zord that resembled him.

" Kat zord time." Said Oxion. " On their way now." Replied Kat.

The rangers jumped into their vehicles and they formed the megazord. The alien had the upper hand since he was much bigger than them.

" This isn't working out so well." Said Chase. " There's got to be something, any suggestions?"

Luna closes her eyes and goes into deep thought, " Is there anything I can do?" She asks Maltrix.

" You can power the megazord to make it stronger, but because of its massive size it'll exhaust you greatly." She replied.

" That doesn't matter, I want to see what else can do. I've been progressing and I feel like I can do this. Please Maltrix teach me how to power this piece of junk."

" Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Concentrate on what you want to do, focus on the object you want to power. Let the energy flow through the zord, you'll feel it and once you do rip it to them!"

Maltrix opened her eyes and she felt the flow of energy from her to the zord. " We can do this guys, we just gotta believe." Luna egged on.

" She's right, we can do this guys." Said Oxion.

" Yeah! We can't let some icicle show us off." Boasted Chase.

" Sis I never knew you were such a motivator." Said Mirage.

" Ugh, thanks." She replied.

" Let's show him who's boss." Said Daryl.

The team got into a fighting stance as everyone's enthusiasm fueled Luna's power and they defeated the alien, releasing the people who were turned to ice sculptors.

Back at the base, the whole team was sitting in the command center. Luna walked in with various items in her hand, she walks up to her father as he sat at his command console.

" What is it cadet?" He asked, she didn't say anything. She just slowly sat the dog bowls down on the command console, then the collar, the leash, and lastly the chew toy on his snout.

He just stood there, not knowing what to say. " Stay." She said and waited then, " Good boy, now fetch." She threw the toy across the command center. " Fetch boy!"

She looked back at Anubis, everyone was beginning to laugh even Sky and Kat. " Why aren't you fetching boy?"

Anubis growled at her in un-satisfaction. " Bad boy, you're supposed to get the toy!" Anubis got up and was growling even more, Luna backed away slowly heading for the door. " Lock the door Kat!" Barked Anubis as he ran after Luna. They ran circles around the command console in the center of the room, there was a vent right above the console that Luna used her zipping ability to go through it and out the center.

She hit the wall outside because she wasn't able to stop in time, " Ow, need to work on my landings." Anubis came out the center and they continued to run around the base. Everyone in the center was laughing, it's always good to get a laugh every now and then.

Back on Moran's ship, she was pacing back and forth in her control room at the loss of Cryo. " That fool lost to the rangers. Calls himself the best in his galaxy, I think not."

" Calm down Moran, we can always find someone else to get what we need and fight the rangers." Said Detono.

" Even if we get everything we need, what will be used to power it to penetrate the base?" Asked Talon.

Moran stopped her pacing to think, she cameup with an idea that's sure to work no matter the difficulty. " What about the pink ranger, as we saw from the fight earlier, the radar picked up an energy reading going from her to the zord. She might be a valuable asset to our cause, we just need to capture her."

" That would be difficult, I think I know someone who can help it'll take time to contact him so I'll get another friend for the time being." Said Talon.

" This has to work boys, soon we'll destroy S.P.D. earth branch and be on our way in infiltrating their galatic prison."


End file.
